


The Next Mission

by quickwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickwest/pseuds/quickwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble request that became longer than a drabble. Prompt: I can't be pregnant...or...OH MY GOD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Mission

Iris was standing next to the case where Barry kept his Flash suit whenever he didn’t have it stored in his ring inside STAR Labs, an idea he took from Eobard Thawne. The team was going on and on about how to defeat the rogues. She was trying to give them her full attention, but she was feeling awful. It was getting harder and harder to breath, she was sweating, and her heart was racing as if she had just sprinted a mile.

Things were getting foggy and she barely remembered saying, “Guys” to get their attention. And she heard Barry call out her name then everything went black.

She woke up to the blinding white light inside the med bay, a warm hand holding onto hers from the bedside.

“Hey,” Barry said when she shuffled around trying to sit up.

“Hey,” she replied then looked at the severity of her situation when she saw an IV needle stuck in her arm and the EKG that was reading her heart rate. “What happened?”

“You fainted at STAR Labs. We’re still waiting on the blood work, but the doctor said that it’s most likely that you’re extremely dehydrated and exhausted,” Barry explained.

“Oh,” was all she said. That didn’t make sense to her because she had been taking care of herself like she normally would have. Barry must not have noticed how confused she felt, because he ran his fingers through her hair and sighed relieved.

“You scared the crap out of me, but I’m so glad you’re okay,” he said, kissing her knuckles gently. All Iris could do was smile gratefully even though she knew that things were not okay.

Back at the lab, the team was relaxing. For once they weren’t working on their next mission because there wasn’t one so they were hanging out. The Flash and Kid Flash were doing a great job at keeping the city safe after they defeated the rogues for good and things were finally quiet. There hadn’t been a metahuman attack ever since Wally became another fearless speedster who was unkind to the evil metas.

Cisco was fake modeling his new Vibe suit after Golden Glider destroyed his. He spent the past couple weeks designing a new one that could handle any harm from attacks but showcased his favorite colors: black, red, and yellow. They laughed when he did a little twirl for them.

“Hello?” a voice called out and suddenly, the team was on their feet in defense mode. 

Cisco turned on his Vibe glasses, both Wally and Barry, but mostly Barry, tried to make a protective shield around Iris, but since she had seen this scenario one too many times, she already had her gun in hand, pointed in the direction of the intrusion.

The owner of this voice walked inside.

“God, this place is so easy to get into,” he muttered when he finally got inside. 

As soon as he saw the team, well Iris with her gun pointed and ready, his hands shot up in the air. Iris, however, lowered the weapon when she saw that this intruder was a teenage boy, not much older than 16 and also looked oddly familiar.

“Who are you?” Barry asked.

“I’ll tell you, you just have to promise not to shoot me!” he demanded; he seemed both parts terrified and eerily amused by this.

Iris waved her gun off as a way to show that she would stand down, and put it on the ground and stared at this kid. He was tall with mostly curly, brown hair; freckles dotted his neck, his skin was a shade or two lighter than hers. He was dressed casually in jeans, a t-shirt, and a red jacket.

“Okay, you’re not going to believe me when I say this, but here goes nothing, my name is Bart, Bart Allen,” he informed, he wasn’t sure why but his hands were still up.

“Bart?” Iris repeated.

“Yes, and here’s the ‘you won’t believe me’ part, I am your grandson,” he replied. When he said your, he gestured towards Barry and Iris.

Before Iris had the chance to speak, Barry ran over to Bart a gush of wind following him. Bart shocked them all when he used superspeed to avoid Barry, who was so surprised that it almost knocked him off his feet.

“Not so fast, gramps,” Bart said.

“What? What are you–? Where did you come from?” Barry stammered.

“I ran here from the future, something that you’re going to teach me one day,” Bart replied, patting Barry on the shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” Wally asked at the same time Barry asked how they knew he was being truthful.

He sighed and fished around his pocket until he found what he was looking for. It was a photo of Barry and Iris, a little bit older. They were smiling; Barry sitting on a stool, Iris in his lap; they both wore their wedding bands, the flash of the camera shone from the diamond on her engagement ring. Bart handed over the photo to Barry and he and Iris stared shocked.

“Turn the photo around,” Bart said, to which they did and saw a note in Iris’s cursive handwriting where it said, “To Bart, I hope you hold onto this and remember who loves you infinitely. Love Grandma.” She added a smiley face for emphasis. The script was identical to Iris’s.

Iris sensed that Barry was about to spew out about how photos could easily be altered; however, she stopped him, grabbing onto his arm when he was about to start. He looked at her confused at first, but something in her face read off alarm and a sense of urgency. They had seen so many things ever since Barry became The Flash, and this was something that Iris believed.

“Wait, if you really are who you say you are, then it means,” Cisco chimed in, starting to babble staring at the teenage boy who walked through the door at STAR Labs.

His gaze shifted uncomfortably to Barry and Iris who turned pale seeing this young man, Bart Allen who claimed to be their grandson. Barry noticed Cisco trail off and turned to him.

“Cisco, what is it?” Barry asked.

He looked hesitant at first, but then sighed, “In order to be here, Bart would need a fixed point in time, a vantage point of sorts where he can exist in this timeline, a stronger connection to this moment in his history kind of like how Eobard was able to exist for so many years because Eddie existed in this timeline.”

“What does that mean?” Iris asked. 

When she turned to Barry, she could tell that the wheels in his mind were spinning; she could recognize that wrinkle in his forehead and the way his eyebrows drawn together, eyes fixated on the photo, thinking intensely.

“It means that his parent, well his dad I’m assuming since his last name is Allen, don’t know modern the future is about that stuff, would have to exist now,” Cisco informed.

Iris didn’t understand what Cisco was saying at first. It was typical because his constant explanations of the seemingly impossible were hard to keep up with. What he was saying didn’t have any weight in her mind because Bart’s father didn’t exist yet. That would mean that she was–

“Oh my God,” she choked out, looking at Barry then absentmindedly threw a hand on her belly.

“Iris,” Barry said, his voice shaking in nervousness, finally looking at something other than that picture “are y-you pregnant?”

“No, no, I can’t be pregnant or oh my God..” she said thinking about the past two weeks where things were different. 

Ever since she fainted, she knew that something was wrong. There had to be a reason why she was guzzling water like someone who had been deprived for months, why she got so winded from walking CCPN to Jitters, why she was craving brownies and Big Belly Burger all the time now.

“I think I am,” she finally nodded. 

Barry’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, and it became crystal clear what their next mission would be.


End file.
